leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rift Quest
}} Rift Quest is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in a more typical fantasy table-top role-playing setting of Runeterra, all of the champions are fantasy characters usually seen in any table-top game. Lore "Ooh! Can I join your game? My character is Jarro Lightfeather. Handsome Rogue-Paladin Elf."| }}Danger lurks in the land of Runeterra! Powerful monsters, dastardly sorcerers, and mythical creatures roam unchecked! Gather your friends and create your own adventure for 3-5 players, vanquishing evil with each roll of the die. Do you have what it takes to save the world, and become a legend of RIFTQUEST? ;Playable Characters * Bard - * Knight - * Warrior - * Cleric - * Paladin - * Necromancer - * Dark Paladin - * Soldiers - * Beast Rider - * Barbarian - * Wizard - * Archer - * Dark Wizard - * Elf - History Journey to Thy Golden Mustache! BY POPSTAR URFJourney to Thy Golden Mustache! Welcome to Braum’s Game Night, friends! Tonight, we play Castles and Cows: Journey to Thy Golden Mustache! This sounds like something you literally just made up. What? Of course not. I learned this tabletop role-playing game from...uh… my mother….Enough talk! Now we create our characters. I want to be an archer who was cursed by an ancient evil monster thing! That’s...but you can’t….Braum, help me out here. Let the puny purple man have his bows. You can be a traveling cleric who raises his hands to the sky and treats the sun with respect. Can I get drunk? Uh….sure! I will be a wizard with great power, carrying with me an enchanted tome and a magical scroll. You just described yourself. Wrong. My beard, it will be...WHITE! And I will be the strongest, bravest knight in all the land. People will love me and I will have infinity friends and all the princesses will be like: “Ohhh Braum Lionheart, you’re so brave and handsome. Take me to the royal dance.” But I’ll be like: “Princesses please, I serve the weak and defenseless. I have no time for royal dances.” ...Uh,what just happened there? Braum, I’m starting to think you made this game up too. ….*Rolls dice*....Oh look at that! A giant dragon is attacking a nearby village. We should stop talking about everything else and go deal with that. Like, now. I’m… I’m coming for you…. you big stupid... dragon! *passes out* Attack of the Demon Poros BY POPSTAR URFAttack of the Demon Poros In the back of a dimly lit tavern, a 20-sided die soars across a wooden table. As the die lands, four figures lean in to examine the results of the roll... Ah, a bad roll! The path is blocked and a horde of demon poros attacks our party. Can we survive this onslaught of hellish beasts or will we succumb to their furious might? Not a problem. I drop an Acceleration Gate and blast ‘em with a Hyper Charge. Our future will be bright! Come on, man -- try to stay in character. We’ve talked about this already. *Incomprehensible chime* What did it just say? It wishes to know if that last part should be included in the song it is composing about our adventures. *Incomprehensible chime* It also wishes to tell you that demon poros are too scary, and could we change to candy poros instead? Uh okay, I guess... Bard Bard, raise your quill and bear witness! Let us commence battle with the savage *sigh* candy poros. I know how to handle these creatures! No. Please don’t-- I drop an Acceleration Gate and blast ‘em with a Hyper Charge. Face the future! *Writes something down* Do not put any of this in the song! *Confused chime* It says that-- I DON’T CARE WHAT IT SAYS! *Rolls die* Rocks fall; everyone dies. I’m going home. *Sad chime* Olaf vs Everything Welcome to our latest community comics collab, Olaf vs. Everything, in which everyone's favorite Freljordian berserker recklessly hacks, and slashes his way across the known League Universe! Tom Barton, artist extraordinaire, helps us answer questions you never knew you had, like who would win in a fight, Olaf or Trundle? And can Olaf take down a giant jungle monster? What about Seahunter Aatrox? And because we don't want to tease out all the dimension-hopping action, we're releasing the entire season in one Ragnarok-sized blast!Community Collab Comics Collection Crystal Quest An ancient evil threatens to cover the Freljord in endless ice and Sejuani Dawnchaser must find a way to save her home before it is consumed by eternal winter. Dig hammers and sorcery? Well check out this page every Monday as ARTeapot spins up some fantasy adventuring goodness!Community Collab Comics Collection ;Series 1 ;Series 2 Trivia General= * This skin set was inspired by . ** This skin set shares themes with Albion, Arcanists, Dragon World, Eclipse, Fables, Glacial, Guardian of the Sands, Medieval, Omen of the Dark, and Storybook skin sets. * was concepted to be apart of this skin line as the Dungeon Master of the group, his staff would have had a 20 sided die.Kindlejack on Dungeon Master Viktor * The Crystal Quest comic was made as officially endorced Riot community project, however characters and events made specifically in it (or taken from outside themes) was introduced with some creative liberty and as such is subject to future changes. ** This universe has some connections with Arcanists, Glacial, Guardian of the Sands, and Medieval universes due to the Crystal Quest comic series. |-| Skins= Bard BardBardSkin.jpg|Bard Bard Ryze RyzeWhitebeardSkin.jpg|Braum Lionheart, Gragas Caskbreaker, Ryze Whitebeard, and Varus Swiftbolt Garen RuggedSkin.jpg|Rugged Garen Jayce JayceBrighthammerSkin.jpg|Jayce Brighthammer Karthus KarthusLightsbaneSkin.jpg|Karthus Lightsbane Mordekaiser LordSkin.jpg|Lord Mordekaiser Nunu DemolisherSkin.jpg|Demolisher Nunu & Willump Sejuani SejuaniDawnchaserSkin.jpg|Sejuani Dawnchaser Sion BarbarianSkin.jpg|Barbarian Sion Veigar VeigarGreybeardSkin.jpg|Veigar Greybeard Media Videos= ;Related Videos |-|Gallery= Crystal Quest cover.jpg|"Crystal Quest" Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist ARTeapot) Crystal Quest 2 cover.jpg|"Crystal Quest" Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist ARTeapot) Crystal Quest side-cover 01.jpg|"Crystal Quest" Side-Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist ARTeapot) Crystal Quest side-cover 02.jpg|"Crystal Quest" Side-Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist ARTeapot) Bard Bard model 01.jpg|Bard Bard Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Bard Bard model 02.jpg|Bard Bard Model 2 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Braum Lionheart Model 01.jpg|Braum Lionheart Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Garen Update Rugged Model 01.jpg|Rugged Garen Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Garen Update Rugged Model 02.jpg|Rugged Garen Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Garen Update Model 05.jpg|Rugged Garen Update Model 3 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Gragas Castbreaker Concept 01.jpg|Gragas Caskbreaker Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Jayce Brighthammer Concept 01.jpg|Jayce Brighthammer Concept (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jayce Brighthammer Model 01.gif|Jayce Brighthammer Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jayce Brighthammer Model 02.jpg|Jayce Brighthammer Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jayce Brighthammer Model 03.jpg|Jayce Brighthammer Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Mordekaiser Update Lord Concept 01.jpg|Lord Mordekaiser Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Taylor Jansen) Mordekaiser Update Lord Concept 02.jpg|Lord Mordekaiser Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Taylor Jansen) Mordekaiser Update Lord Concept 03.jpg|Lord Mordekaiser Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Taylor Jansen) Mordekaiser Update Lord Concept 04.jpg|Lord Mordekaiser Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Taylor Jansen) Mordekaiser Update Lord Concept 05.jpg|Lord Mordekaiser Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Taylor Jansen) Mordekaiser Update Lord Model 01.png|Lord Mordekaiser Update Model Nunu Update Demolisher concept 01.jpg|Demolisher Nunu & Willump Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Nunu Update Demolisher concept 02.jpg|Demolisher Nunu & Willump Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) RPG Skins concept 01.jpg|RPG Skins Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) RPG Skins concept 02.jpg|RPG Skins Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Ryze Whitebeard Concept 01.jpg|Ryze Whitebeard Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 01.gif|Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 02.jpg|Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 03.jpg|Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 04.jpg|Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 05.jpg|Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 5 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 06.jpg|Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 6 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Sion Update Barbarian Splash Concept 01.gif|Barbarian Sion Splash Update Concept (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) de:Das schwarze Kontrollauge (Skinreihe) Category:Bard Category:Braum Category:Garen Category:Gragas Category:Jayce Category:Karthus Category:Sejuani Category:Sion Category:Ryze Category:Varus Category:Veigar Category:Rift Quest Category:Alternate Universe Category:Mordekaiser